TMNT Frozen AU
by TMNT Loving Leo the Second
Summary: Can't think of a better title. But it explains it all! *crud-eating smile* Please enjoy, and review! 2k12'verse. Rated T for safety even though I know its a kids' movie
1. Prologue

_By very popular demand, I am starting a Frozen AU! I'm not gonna do the Frozen Heart song because... I don't know how... :/ Please don't give me suggestions; I will not change my mind about that. But otherwise, here we are, and I hope you like it! :)_

* * *

Somewhere in New York City back a long, long time ago, a young turtle slept in his bed. His leaf-green skin was almost completely covered in blankets, and he was at peace. Outside of his window, the Northern Lights went off.

"Leo!"

He awakened, but didn't react, keeping his eyes closed and not flinching. Maybe if he ignored her, she'd go away...

"Psst!" More weight was placed on his bed, and he shifted as two small hands pushed on his shoulders. "Leo! Wake up wake up!"

"April..." he moaned, although he couldn't suppress his smile. "Go back to sleep..."

The four-year-old flopped over on top of his shell, making him flinch. "I just can't! The sky's awake, so _I'm_ awake! So we have to _play_!"

"Go play by yourself!" Leo exclaimed with a smile, pushing her off lightly, safe with the knowledge that she wouldn't be hurt in the fall on their soft floors, and laying back down.

The redhead bit her lip, thinking. She perked up and climbed back on Leonardo's bed, opening one of his unmasked eyes. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Leo opened his eyes and smiled.

* * *

About a minute later, they were running down one of the many flights of stairs of the castle into the ballroom.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" April exclaimed happily as Leo tried to shush her while choking back violent giggles of her own. They arrived to the room and Leo closed the door as to not awaken their parents.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" the red-haired girl smiled. Leo gestured her closer, and then started waving his hands around right in front of his plastron underneath his blue nightshirt. April stared at the blue glitter-looking substance as it formed into a snowball. "Oooh," she cooed, looking at it as if hypnotized.

Leo sent the snowball into the air, and it exploded, sending the snow all over the ballroom.

"This is amazing!" April exclaimed happily, jumping around.

"Watch this!" Leo said. With his bare feet, he stomped on the ground, and April slid a bit on the ice that suddenly covered it. She giggled.

Within a few minutes, the whole floor was completely covered in snow. Leo and April were rolling snowballs around. April picked her smaller one u and struggled to put it on top of Leo's. They both giggled.

April sat in a chair as Leo perfected his snowturtle, per April's request. He turned it around, and April gasped in delight. It was standing on legless, three-toed feet, and Leo had even given it a plastron. The head had a big smile in it and no nose, and Leo had pushed a bit of the snow in on the cheeks to make freckles. He put twigs from the fireplace in the sides and waved them around as he made his voice a bit lighter.

"Hi! I'm Mikey, and I like warm hugs! And pizza!" he exclaimed; their favorite food was pizza, hands down.

April jumped up and hugged the turtle, which, thanks to Leo's powers, didn't fall apart. "I love you, Mikey!" she squealed happily.

They skated around a bit, Leo shell-to-snow-shell with Mikey as April held his twig hands.

They slid down a mountain of snow that Leo quickly conjured. Once they were at the bottom April jumped onto another snow-pile that Leo immediately supplied. "Hang on," Leo warned halfheartedly with a smile; they'd done this tons of times.

April jumped again and Leo caught her. She smiled and jumped quicker; her elder brother was getting good at this. "Again!"

"Wait!" Leo warned, smile immediately disappearing as he narrowly caught his little sister.

"Whoo-hoo!" April exclaimed, not hearing him.

"Slow down!"

Leo slipped on the ice he'd created and fell. April was in midair. "April!" he cried desperately, shooting a blast of power without having time to aim.

"Oh!" April cried as it struck her head. She fell to the ground, thankfully rolling down a snow-pile first. Leo gasped in shock and pain.

He ran over. "April!" He fell to his knees beside her and picked her head up. "April!" he cried, silently sobbing. He watched as a streak of her hair turned a pale sandy color. "Mother, father!" he called desperately, sobbing hysterically. He curled around April protectively, hardly noticing as another layer of meaner-looking ice spread throughout the room, up the walls and supports.

"You're OK, April," he sobbed, "I've got you."

The doors were pushed against, then again, and they opened. A brown-and-black-furred rat with a nightshirt on and a woman with black, flowing hair and smooth Japanese skin ran in. They took half a second to survey the damage their son had caused as they ran over.

"Leonardo, what have you done?" King Yoshi asked quietly in a thick Japanese accent.

"It was an accident," Leo sobbed, new tears forming in his eyes fro his father's harsh tone. "I'm so sorry, April."

Queen Shen picked up her daughter. "She's ice cold," she gasped in his light voice.

"I know where we must go," Splinter decided. He grabbed a map from a book from the library and saddled the horses quickly. He held the unconscious April as Leo held on tightly to Tang Shen. A trail of ice followed their horse as they ran through the forest.

They were in too much of a rush to notice another little turtle riding on a sled with a tortoise-sized purple and red-ish turtle pulling him. The duo looked at the ground. "Ice?" the little ice-collector asked from where he sat on a little ice-block, following the actual ice-collectors. He hopped on Chompy's back and the surprisingly fast turtle ran after them. "Go, Chompy!" he encouraged, and his turtle panted happily as he followed.

* * *

 _There! Please, PLEASE don't get mad at me, anyone, for making Leo, who is most definitely a guy in this story still, Elsa, who is a girl in the movie. It's ME. He HAS to be the main character. Or one of the main characters, anyway. ^^; ANYWHO. Who liked this prologue? Huh? I'm sorry I took this long after my poll; I was busy. And I have 2 tests tomorrow that I am NOT ready for. :/ Please, though, review! Tell me what you think! :D BYE!_

 _Shadow_


	2. Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

_I'm late again and my keyboard is being a bitch. :/_

* * *

Donatello called his pet back over to him as they hid behind a few rocks.

"Please! Help! It's my daughter!" King Yoshi begged to the rocks that surrounded them.

Donnie looked at Chompy, who shrugged back, tongue out still.

They watched in awe as the rocks started to roll around towards the royal family. Yoshi pulled his wife closer.

Donnie gasped in delight at the new revelation.

The rocks shimmered, and they each turned into different creatures. One was a short female fox with a purple outfit. Another a female blue salamander in a blue outfit. There were many more.

"It's the king," a large blue-green turtle with spikes exclaimed in awe.

A white-furred rabbit in a blue cloak walked through the multitude of creatures.

"Whoa!" Donnie exclaimed quietly, then gasped as the rock he was leaning on turned into a grey meerkat.

"Shh!" she reprimanded in a high voice. She grabbed the little turtle and pet. Chompy licked her cheek. She smiled. "Cuties. I'm gonna keep you."

"Your Majesty," the white rabbit greeted. He got straight to the point. "Born with the powers, or cursed?"

"B - Born with them," the rat king answered. "They're getting stronger."

Usagi took the child from the queen's arms. He felt her forehead. "You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed. But, the head can be persuaded," he said.

"Do what you must," the king begged.

"...I recommend we remove all magic," Usagi said. He put her back in the queen's arms and with a magic not even Leo understood, he put images into the sky. There was a picture of Leo pushing April on a sled in the ballroom, their normal playroom. He turned it into an outside, snowy scene. "Even memories of magic, just to stay safe." Skating in the ballroom, to a frozen pond. Sitting with Olaf, just that night, outside in the winter. "But don't worry. I leave the fun. She will be OK."

Leo looked down at his hands. "So she won't remember I have powers?" he asked as Usagi put the memories back into the unconscious April's head. She smiled.

"It's for the best," Yoshi said soothingly.

"Listen to me, Leonardo," Usagi said, looking down at the child. Leo looked up at him with round eyes. "Your powers will only grow." He walked a few steps away and put a blue silhouette of a more grown-up turtle, himself, Leo immediately realized. "There is beauty in it..." Usagi said as Leo showed off his powers to members of the kingdom. He put a giant snowflake in the sky.

"...But also great danger."

The snowflake turned red and distorted. Leo gasped.

"You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy."

The people around Leo's silhouette turned blood red like the snowflake. Leo's silhouette screamed as the people pounced him.

The young Leo hid in his mother's robe.

"No!" the king denied. "We'll protect her! She can learn to control it, I'm sure!"

* * *

 _"Until then… we'll lock the gates."_

April, the next morning with no idea what had happened, frowned as the gates to the castle closed. "Daddy, what's going on?" she asked timidly.

"You will understand when you are older," the king answered sadly.

 _"We'll reduce the staff."_

"Daddy, why are they all leaving?" April whined as some of her friends walked out the door with their suitcases.

"You will understand when you are older," Yoshi insisted once more.

 _"We'll limit her contact with people… and keep her powers hidden from everyone. Including April..."_

April sighed as she sat by herself in her own room for the first time. Her older brother's bed and items were moved to another room without explanation. Her mother had said that Leonardo needed his own space.

She stood up and ran to the former storage room, watching as Leo closed the door, not seeing the tears streaming down her turtle brother's face.

* * *

April looked out the window about a week later, where snow poured from the clouds and piled high on the ground. "Ah!" she giggled happily. She ran to her brother's new door. She knocked rhythmically. "Do you wanna build a snowman? C'mon, let's go and play!" She turned and leaned her back against the door. "I never see you anymore." She looked under the door, not even seeing a pair of green feet. Come out the door. It's like you've gone away!"

She went and grabbed her dolls, then came back, sitting down. She moved the dolls as if they were talking. "We used to be best buddies… and now we're not," she sighed, flopping backwards onto her back. "I wish you would tell me why…"

She stood back up and faced the door. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" She put her mouth to the keyhole. "It doesn't have to be a snowman…"

"Go away, April," Leo said from the other side of the door.

April frowned sadly, tears brimming her eyes. "OK, bye…"

A few minutes later, Leo walked to the little bench next to his window where he read more than anything now and leaned on the window, looking at the pretty scene. He leaned on the windowsill, only to gasp as ice covered where he'd put his unnaturally large hands and ice lined the window about a foot further than where his hands were. He pulled his hands back immediately, gasping.

Later, when April was sleeping, Leo went to his parents, who seemed to sense what he needed. They'd had large three-fingered gloves made just for Leo, who was probably the only kappa in the kingdom.

"The gloves will help," Yoshi told his son. Leo looked down at his hands. "See? Conceal it."

"Don't feel it," Leo chanted, having been told this more than once in the past week.

"Don't let it show," they both then said.

* * *

A few years later, April decided to try again. She ran up to Leonardo's door and knocked rhythmically. "Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride our bike around the halls?" she asked, riding around the hallway by her brother's door.

"I think some company is overdue. I've started talking to the pictures on the walls…"

She looked up at a picture with another kappa turtle, this one with a much brighter blue mask on, watching her love kiss another.

"Hang in there, Venus," April sighed.

She went back to Leo's room door, and lied against a clock. "It's getting kinda lonely. All these empty rooms. Just watching the hours tick by…" Her feet moved with the swinging thing in the grandfather clock as she clicked her tongue with each second. She heard nothing and sighed, leaving to pester one of the remaining servants.

About an hour later, Leo's door opened. He knew this meant his parents were there to check on him, as only they had a key. "I'm scared!" he exclaimed once the door was shut and locked. "They're getting stronger!"

"Getting upset only makes it worse. Calm down," Yoshi said gently. He went to touch his child, to comfort him, but Leonardo drew back.

"No! Don't touch me! I don't want to hurt you…" Leonardo demanded, tears making their way into his eyes again as he stepped backwards toward the corner of his room, where he'd accidentally sent a blast of ice.

* * *

April, about 8 years later, skid to Leo's room, but then she left down the hallway, having given up a long time ago. She ran to her parents' room giving them both a big hug. "See you in two weeks!" she said as they also hugged her.

Leo, from the bottom of the stairs near the entrance of the castle, bowed to his parents. "Do you really have to go?" he asked sadly.

"You'll be fine, Leonardo," the queen reassured.

Leo gave her a small smile.

* * *

"Your Majesties," the captain of the ship greeted, taking their luggage and following them on.

Over the waters that night, though, there was a heavy storm that no one could have seen coming. The Tang Shen clung to her husband for dear life, even though she knew it was inevitable. Their deaths were coming, and Leonardo would be left alone, with no help to control his powers, no one else even knowing about them…

The boat tipped sideways into the water, and tears streamed down her face as Yoshi held her tighter.

* * *

April fell to her knees, sobbing as the news was delivered to her. From a few feet away, Leo, having been summoned from his room by someone telling him something awful had happened, gasped, his gloved hands covering his mouth. Tears streamed down his face, and his eyes widened as ice started to form where he stood. He closed his eyes, breathing in and out, controlling his emotions. He opened them, and looked to his little sister.

April gasped and looked up when someone's hand landed on her shoulder.

Leo had a gentle smile on his face, even though she could tell he was trying to control his emotions. He put his hands out. She immediately threw herself into them, and Leo hugged her as tight as he dared, trying to control his emotions. This was the first time he'd so much as touched anyone in years…

There was a service for the royal parents. All of their pictures were covered in a black cloth.

* * *

April, a few weeks later, dressed in a black dress and...cloth on her head (?), knocked on Leo's door in a last attempt to get him out, to help him grieve. "Leo? Please… I know you're in there… People are asking where you've been…"

She swallowed a few tears. "They say have courage… And I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you. Just let me in…"

She leaned against the door. "We only have each other… It's just you and me." She leaned her back on the door and slid down it. "What are we gonna do...?"

Tears finally streamed down her face. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" she choked out.

Little did she know, Leo was also leaning on his door, tears streaming down his face as he looked at his room, where he'd even frozen the snowflakes from falling in all his upsetness.

* * *

 _GODDAMMIT I SHOULD BE UPDATING HAMATO OR OROKU DAMMITDAMMITDAMMIT. Please review!_

 _Shadow_


	3. For the First Time in Forever

_HOLA HOLA! XD_

* * *

3 years later…

Multiple ships boarded the docks of the old kingdom where New York would soon be (I'm probably gonna call it New York anyway XD). "All ashore!" many captains exclaimed as many royals and commoners made their way off the ships (but mostly royalty).

"Welcome to our kingdom!" one of the castle servants greeted everyone. One man thanked him in French. "Watch your step, please; the gates will be opening soon," the servant smiled.

"Why do I have to wear this?" a boy asked his mother from the sidewalk.

"Because the king has come of age! It's Coronation Day!" his mother answered as she fixed his tie.

"That's not my fault!" the boy retorted.

Some of the people 'ooh'ed as decorations were set up. Nearby, a pale green mutant turtle and his ret and purple pet turtle stood by his sleigh.

"What do you want, Chompy?" Donnie asked with a smile, holding a slice behind his back. " _'Give me a snack',_ " he then said in a squeaky voice, pretending to be his turtle pet. The red/purple turtle panted happily, waiting. His eyes travelled with the slice. "What's the magic word? 'Please!'" Don lifted the slice, and Chompy bit into it. Donnie smiled and took another piece for himself.

"Oh my gosh!" a woman exclaimed to her exclaimed to her husband as they went by, not noticing the two.

"I can' believe they're opening the gates! For a whole day!" her husband exclaimed.

The woman smiled giddily as she pulled him. "Faster, Bradford!" she giggled, pulling the man.

Just getting off their own ship, a lord and his two guards walked. The purple creature, Lord Dregg, sighed. "New York, our most mysterious trade partner…" He started to smile devilishly. "Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches! ...Did I say that out loud?"

An old kind held onto his friend for support. "Oh! My sore eyes can't wait to see the king and princess! I bet they are absolutely lovely!"

"I bet they are beautiful!" his friend exclaimed.

* * *

April snored loudly with her mouth open in her bed, still, hair in her mouth as he butt stuck up under the covers.

" _Princess April?"_ a servant, Honeycutt, called. " _Princess April?"_

"Huh? *clears throat* Yeah?" she asked as she took the hair out of her mouth.

 _"Oh, sorry to wake you, Ma'am!"_

"No, no! I've been up for hours…!" she denied as she lay her head in her hand. She drifted off for a second, then snapped her head back up. "Who is it?!"

" _Um, still me, Ma'am…_ " Honeycutt stammered. " _The gates will be opening soon. Time to get ready."_

"Mm-hmm. Ready for what?"

 _"Um, your brother's coronation, Ma'am?"_

"My brother's… corneration…" she mumbled, then immediately woke all the way up as she looked at the dress she'd picked out; a dress with no sleeves and a black middle and yellow skirt (lol I don't know) that went down to her feet. She immediately remembered and gasped. "It's Coronation Day!" she exclaimed, her deep blue eyes widening as she jumped out of bed.

The princess tore out of her room a few minutes later, putting the finishing touches on her hair, which was in a bun held up by a ribbon.

She ran out and grabbed the hand of a female servant, spinning her around and almost making her drop her dish. "It's Coronation Day!" April exclaimed happily as she ran to another servant, who was opening the blinds on a window, coughing as dust flew off it from not having been opened in years. "The window is opened, so is that door!" April exclaimed in awe as light flooded the castle as multiple doors opened. "I didn't know they did that anymore!"

She ran through the halls, where a multitude of servants were carrying golden plates. "Who knew we owned 3,000 salad plates?"

"For years I've roamed these empty halls! Why have a ballroom with no balls?" she asked herself as she slid through the room where the servants were bustling to get things ready. She ran toward the stairs and slid down the railing. "Finally they're opening up the gates!"

She jumped off the railing and immediately shook hands with a suit of armor, then pursed her lips as its hand fell out and she put it back in. "There'll be actual real live people! It'll be totally strange." She leaned out the window. "But wow am I so ready for this change!"

She jumped onto the plank the window cleaner had used and pulled it up so she could see more ships pulling in. "'Cuz for the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light! For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night!" she smiled as she swung on the plank.

She quickly made her way to the forest outside the castle. "Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone…" she decided, "'cuz for the first time in forever, I won't be alone."

She picked up a little stray turtle. "I can't wait to meet everyone!" She then gasped in happiness. "What if I meet _The_ One?!"

She went back to the castle with a giddy smile on her face. She wrapped herself in a curtain. "Tonight, imagine me, gown and all, fetchingly draped against the wall, a picture of sophisticated grace… Oh!" she chuckled as she hit herself with the rope connected to the curtain.

She unwrapped herself and put her hair behind her ear. "I suddenly see him standing there, a beautiful stranger tall and fair…" She smiled, looking at a statue of a soldier. "I suddenly see him standing there. A beautiful stranger, tall and fair!" she smiled wider as she stood next to the dessert table, putting a few desserts in her mouth. "I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face…!

"And then we'll laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre! Nothing like the life I've led so far!" she giggled as she swung the head around, then ran away immediately as it made itself known to the top of the cake.

She ran to the paintings room and smiled as the sheer beauty of them all. "'Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be fun," she said as she pretended to be the people in the paintings. "For the first time in forever…" she sighed as she put her hand out as if to accept a wedding ring, "I could be noticed by someone."

She jumped on a few couches to get into the positions of the dancers on the paintings. "And I know it is totally crazy to dream I'd find romance! But for the first time in forever, at least I've got a chance…"

* * *

Leo, from his room, in a dark blue suit and his gloves, as always, looked out the window at the sheer amount of _people_. He closed his eyes and breathed out. "Don't let them in…" he said to himself for the 40th time that morning, "don't let them see… Be the good boy you'll always have to be…"

He walked to the picture of the late King Yoshi, holding the candle and pot for the royal coronation. He took off his gloves and picked up his samples, which he'd needed to let thaw since last night. He picked them up carefully. "Conceal… Don't feel…" He turned to an invisible audience. "Put on a show…" He gasped as the objects started to freeze in his green hands. He put them back down and put his gloves back on. "Make one wrong move and everyone will know…"

He looked at his hands. "But it's only for today…"

"It's only for today!" April said from where she ran outside to the courtyard.

"It's agony to wait…" Leo sighed, making his decision as he walked to his door.

"It's agony to wait!"

"Tell the guards to open up…" Leo commanded in an authoritative tone as he opened his bedroom door, straightening his tie, "the gates!"

"The gates!" April gasped as the gates to the courtyard opened.

She walked among the people, smiling as they greeted her warmly and complimented her. "For the first time in forever…"

"Don't let them in, don't let them see," Leo chanted to himself as he walked down his hallway as slowly as possible, having dreaded this moment since he'd realized it would come.

"I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!" April waved to more people.

"Be the good boy you'll always have to be…" Leo breathed as he opened the window in the hallway, looking at the people still.

"A chance to change my lonely world!" April smiled as she jumped up to the wall to look down at the sheer amount of people.

"Conceal…"

"A chance to find true love!"

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know!"

"I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today!" April grabbed a man's hand to get down, to which he was startled, but then smiled. She ran around the corner to near the docks. "'Cuz for the first time in forever… For the first time in forever," she exclaimed as she gained speed, "nothing's in my way! OOF!" she yelled as she fell into a rowboat, yelling out as she started to fall into the water.

* * *

 _Sorry for long wait._ \\_(ツ)_/¯ _Heh... PLZ REVIEW!_

 _Shadow_


	4. Chapter 4

_HOLA PEOPLE WHO HAVE BEEN WAITING TOO LONG FOR THIS. OMG IT'S BEEN A FREAKING MONTH. LIKE WTF I'M SO FREAKING SORRY._

* * *

April fell into a boat on the dock, then yelped out as it started to tip backwards into the water. Something came down in it, and she yelled again as she flew a foot into the air and back in the boat. She lifted a piece of seaweed off her head, her face quite unhappy. "Hey!" she exclaimed, looking at the one responsible for this.

A raven-haired man calmed his horse. "I'm sorry. Are you hurt?" He was missing a few teeth and he had deep brown eyes and a few freckles were sprinkled here and there on his face.

April gave an awkward smile, looking up at the handsome man. "Hey," she repeated, chuckling nervously. She took the seaweed off her head. "Uh, no, no, I'm OK."

"Are you sure?" the raven-haired man asked, getting off his horse and walking to the boat.

"Oh, yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm great, actually."

"Oh, thank goodness," he said in a very gentlemanly voice. He held out his hand to help her up, smiling down at her kindly.

April smiled back and took his hand slowly.

The man snapped out of it. "Oh! Uh," he helped her up, bowing. "Prince Arnold of the Bronx," he introduced himself. "But everyone calls me Casey.'

"Oh. Princess April of New York," April curtseyed.

"Princess?" Something seemed to dawn on Casey and he bowed lowly on one knee. "Your Majesty."

The horse, black fur and white mane, also bowed down, the foot that was holding the boat going up, making it start to tip over. April yelped as she fell backwards, Casey falling on top of her. The horse realized what he had done and put his foot back down, making April fall on Casey's chest.

"Oh, boy! This is awkward. Not 'you're awkward' but just because we're… I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?" April asked herself as Casey helped her up.

"I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the princess of New York with my horse," Casey said in a serious voice, then chuckled a bit. "And every moment after."

"No! No, no, it's fine! I'm not that princess. I mean," she started, walking off the boat, "if you had hit my brother, Leo, he probably would've kicked you out just for touching him. Oops, that sounded mean. It's true, just don't tell him I said that. But, lucky you, it's just me…"

"'Just' you?" Casey asked.

April just chuckled, staring at him. A bell started chiming, and she gasped. "The bells. The coronation. I - I-" she bumped into a post and backed up mmore. "I have to go. I better go. Uh… bye!" she waved before lifting up her dress and running up towards the castle.

Casey waved after her, smiling. The horse waved, as well, and Casey gulped. "Oh, no," he squeaked, then was in the water. He lifted the boat off his head, spitting out some water and smiling after the girl.

* * *

A choir sang gently in harmony for the crowd in the sanctuary as Leo stood in front of the bishop, April a few feet to his right. She looked behind her, where Casey was sitting, trying to inch away from a sleeping and drooling man. He smiled awkwardly at her, a gesture she returned.

Leo bowed lowly as the bishop lay a crown onto his head. He straightened, and then looked down worriedly as the man presented the pillow with the candle and pot. He started to reach for them futilely, but the bishop cleared his throat. "Your Majesty… your gloves…"

The turtle looked at him, but looked down at his hands and slowly - ever so slowly - took off the gloves. He gently laid them on the pillow and, with shaky hands, picked up the items, turning to the crowd, concentrating hard as the bishop chanted a prayer. Everyone immediately stood up and listened to the prayer.

Leo looked down worriedly as ice started to form on the bottom of each item.

"...King Leonardo of New York," the bishop concluded in English. Within 3 seconds, the items were back on the pillow and Leo had his gloves back on.

"King Leonardo of New York!" the crowd cheered and clapped.

* * *

Lively music was played as the guest danced happily, switching partners time to time. The music stopped after a few minutes and everyone bowed.

"King Leonardo of New York!" Honeycutt announced as Leo walked in with posture and obviously-practiced calmness.

"Princess April of New York!" Honeycutt then announced.

April stumbled in, smiling and waving at the sheer amount of people. The servant stuttered a bit as he grabbed her shoulders, waving her next to Leonardo.

"Oh, are you sure?" she asked quietly as he fought the urge to roll his eyes. "I don't think I'm supposed to…" He planted her there, and she nodded. "Oh, OK."

Leo continued to smile at the crowd as April took a small step away from him, not wanting to invade his space. Everyone clapped for them, and then went back to their dances.

April cleared her throat, and put her hair behind her ear.

"Hi," a masculine voice said, almost unfamiliar to her.

April startled. She looked at her older brother, who was looking at her with a gentle, welcoming smile. "'Hi' me?"

Leo gave a single nod.

"Oh. Um, hi," she said back.

Leo nodded, satisfied with the response, then looked back at his sister. "You look beautiful," he complimented.

"Thank you," April said immediately. "You look beatuiful-er… I mean, not fuller, you don't look fuller…"

Leo chuckled as she stumbled over her words.

"You look handsome," she said.

Leo chuckled again. "Thank you," he said, turning back to the crowd of people. "So, this is what a party looks like," he observed, looking at the happy guests.

April leaned toward him a bit. "It's warmer than I expected," she chuckled.

"What is that amazing smell...?" Leo asked. They both inhaled deeply, then looked at each other, saying simultaneously:

"Chocolate…!"

They collapsed in a fit of giggles, and April was about to say something, but Honeycutt cleared his throat. They both looked at the purple Lord, who was bowing to them. Leo bit his lip subtly. Lord Dregg. A very suspicious trade partner of theirs.

"Lord Dregg, of Brit-ane," Honeycutt introduced the man.

" _Britain_!" Dregg corrected, snapping at the servant. He then took a breath and walked calmly to the royal siblings. "Lord Dregg of Britain, Your Majesty. As your closest trade partner, it only seems fitting that I offer your sister her first dance of the night."

He then proceeded to a few ridiculously stupid dance moves. April and Leo giggled helplessly as the top of his head came down, showing his brain.

"Oh, thanks," Leo said with a smile. "She'd love to."

Dregg smiled. "Well, lucky you!" he smirked.

April tried to argue with her brother, but she was whisked away. She looked back at her brother, who mouthed his apology.

* * *

 _OMG THAT'S WAAAYY TOO LATE. :( PLEASE REVIEW, THO._

 _SHADOW_


	5. Revelation

_HEYYYOOO_

* * *

Dregg danced around the princess in an awful manner, exclaiming things about his 'amazing' dancing. Oh, April was amazed, alright; at how bad it was.

"Ow. Ow," she said, trying not to be too rude to the trade partner as he stepped on her feet unintentionally. She immediately tuned in as he stopped saying weird stuff and turned to a serious tone.

"Speaking of, so great to have the gates open," he told her. She nodded.

"Why did they shut them in the first place? Hmm? Do you know the reason?" Dregg asked suspiciously.

"No," April said simply.

"No," he repeated, then smiled. "All right. Hang on."

April gasped as she was suddenly dipped backwards, giving her a full view of Leo, who smiled and waved with a laugh of his own.

"They don't call me the 'Little Dipper' for nothing!" Dregg said, bringing her back up and spinning her. "Like a chicken with the face of a monkey, I fly!" he exclaimed, dancing around her as she tried to keep track of the alien.

Leo bowed to another couple who came to him, then April walked over to him, looking disgruntled. "Tell me when you're ready for another round, milady," Dregg said as he left her.

"Well, he was sprightly," Leo chuckled as April pulled her dress strap up.

"Especially for an alien with such pointy feet! Oh!" April groaned, grabbing her feet as Leo giggled again.

"Are you OK?" he asked with a bit of concern.

"I've… Never been better. This is so nice," April admitted, looking at her brother with a smile. "I wish it could be like this all the time."

"Me, too," Leo admitted, then frowned, looking away. "But it can't."

"Why not?" April asked, going to touch her brother, but then flinched as he moved away.

"It just, can't!" Leo said, sighing deeply as he tried to compose himself.

"...Excuse me for a minute," April said sadly, walking away.

She maneuvered through all the people, then gasped as a man bumped into her as he bowed to the woman in front of him, saying "I'd be honored."

April nearly fell backwards, but then a hand caught hers. She looked up.

"Glad I caught you," a familiar voice said.

"Casey," April breathed in relief.

Casey hauled her up, then they started dancing to the music.

A few minutes later, they were by the door. "And I usually have the entire parlor to myself to slide!" April chuckled, then gasped as she accidentally his the man in the face. "Sorry," she apologized sheepishly. Casey nodded in an 'it's OK' fashion.

They walked down the path. "Your physique helps too, I'm sure."

Casey looked at her hair. "What's this?" Casey asked, pointing to the bright streak in her hair.

"Uh, I was born with it. Although I dreamt I was kissed by a troll," she said shyly.

"I like it."

They were soon sitting on a balcony together, eating sandwiches April had taken from the kitchen. "Yep. The whole thing. Like that."

Casey chuckled and ate the sandwich.

"Wait, wait, so you have how many brothers?" April asked again.

"Twelve old brothers," Casey said. "Three of them pretended I was invisible, literally. For two years."

"That's horrible!" April said.

"It's what brothers do," Casey said with a hint of a sad smile.

April nodded in agreement. "Leo and I were really close when we were little. But then, one day, he just… shut me out, and I never knew why."

Casey gently grasped her hand. "I'd never shut you out," he said matter-of-factly.

April looked up at him with a smile. "OK, can I just… Say something crazy?"

"I love crazy!" Casey said.

April stood up. "All my life has been a series of doors in my face." She slammed the balcony door to reinforce her point. "And then suddenly I bump into you…"

"I was thinking the same thing, because, like, I've been searching my whole life to find my own place," Casey gestured to the land below them. "And maybe it's the party talkin', or the chocolate fondue…"

"But with you…"

"But with you, I found my place…"

"I see your face…"

"And it's nothing like I've ever seen before!" they both said, then smiled.

"Love is an open door!"

* * *

They continued to go around the castle grounds, covering that they were psychic, and that they both liked sandwiches. (I just don't like this song XD)

They were now by a waterfall, and Casey turned to April. "Can I ask something crazy?" He got on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

April gasped. "Can I say something crazier? Yes~!" she squealed, biting her lip excitedly.

* * *

"Pardon, sorry," April said as she pushed past people in the ballroom with Casey in tow. "Can we just get around through? Oh, there he is!" April smiled, approaching her brother, who was speaking to another couple. "Leo!"

Leo turned to her.

"Uh, I mean, 'King'! Me again, um…" April continued as Leo bid his farewell and turned to her. "May I present Prince Arnold of the Bronx."

"Casey, Your Majesty," Casey bowed. "You may call me Casey, if you wish."

Leo looked at them, waiting for them to get to the point while kicking himself mentally for thinking that.

"We would like to ask you," they both said, stumbling over who was talking, "if you would bless…" They giggled. "Our marriage!"

Leo blinked. "Marriage?" he asked.

"Yes!" April squealed happily.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused-"

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves… We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have roast, soup, and ice cream. And then…" she gasped, turning back to Casey. "Would we live here?!"

"Here?" Leo asked, taking a subtle step back.

"Absolutely!" Casey said with emphasis.

"April…" Leo tried.

"Oh, we can invite all 12 of your brothers to stay with us!"

"What? No, no, no, no…"

April deftly glanced at her brother. "Of course we have the room," she said to Casey.

"Wait, slow down," Leo said, finally gaining their attention. "No one's brothers are staying here, no one is getting married."

The duo looked at her sadly. "Wait, what?" April asked.

"May I talk to you, please? Alone?" Leo asked with a hint of desperation in his voice.

'No," April said. She grabbed Casey's hand. "Whatever you have to say, you can say it to both of us." She stepped next to her fiancé.

Leo breathed out. "Fine. You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love," April retorted.

"April, what do you know about true love?" Leo asked.

"More than you. All you know is how to shut people out!" April said in a moment of anger.

Leo gasped, then sighed deeply, calming himself. "You ask for my blessing, and I say no. Now, excuse me."

"Your Majesty, if I may ease your-" Casey tried.

"No, you may not," Leo said, trying to keep his breathing under control. "A-And I think you should go." He started walking, passing a guard and saying to him, "Close the gates, the party's over."

"Your Majesty," Honeycutt tried.

"Leo, no, wait!" April said, grabbing his glove and accidentally taking it off.

"Hey! Give that back!" Leo said desperately.

"Leo, please, please!" April begged. "I can't live like this anymore!"

Leo looked at her with shining eyes. "Then leave," he said.

April gasped.

Leo looked down in shame, starting to walk away.

April breathed deeply, trying to wrap her mind around it all. "What did I ever do to you?!" she demanded.

"Enough, April!" Leo said desperately, still walking.

"No, why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?!" Leo clenched his eyes shut as he fought…

" _What are you so afraid of?!_ " April screamed at him as Leo reached the door.

"I said 'ENOUGH'!" Leo screamed as he turned around, ice flying out of his hand and making a barrier around him, spikes of ice pointing at all the people, making them gasp and step back.

Dregg yelped a bit as it almost hit him. "Sorcery…" he muttered. "I knew there was something dubious going on here...

Casey looked at him in shock.

"Leo…" April said quietly.

Leo grabbed for the door handle with his gloved hand, his other one clenching his plastron as he looked at all the people staring at him… They knew his secret… They would come after him… Just like Usagi said…

He got the door open and ran out.

* * *

 _Done! I'm sorry for skipping 'Love is an Open Door', but I REALLY don't like that song! :( Please review! BYE!_

 _Shadow_


	6. Escape

_Um… Hi? I've been way to neglectful to my stories lately… I'm really sorry… Uh…_

* * *

Leo got through the front doors with a grunt, then gasped at all the people mingling in the courtyard.

"It's him!"

"The king!"

Leo's eyes widened as the people mumbled amongst themselves cheerily. He looked behind himself, then charged toward the crowd.

"It is him!"

He was stopped by a family, who bowed. "King Leonardo."

Leo rushed past them, feeling a bit of remorse as he tried to maneuver through the crowd. He was stopped again by a woman holding a baby. "Your Majesty, are you alright?"

Leo backed away towards a fountain, trying to escape the searchful eyes. "N-No…" he stuttered, then gasped as his ungloved hand touched the fountain. The ceramic was immediately coated in ice, which spread to the water, making it freeze in a nightmarish position. Spectators looked at it in awe and mortification.

"There he is! Stop him!" Leo gasped and turned toward the door, where Dregg and his two guards

"Please, just stay away from me," Leo said shakily, putting his hands out. "Just stay away-" Before he knew it, ice shot from his hands to the door, knocking down the guards and Lord.

The Lord scrambled to a sitting position. "Monster. Monster!" he accused. Leo gasped again, tears forming in his eyes but not spilling as he backed away. He looked at his hands, then at the people. The woman shielded her baby from the turtle, a look of motherly protection on her face.

He ran through the people, who cleared a path.

"Leo!" April called, surveying the scene. She ran towards her brother past the Lord, Casey following her.

Leo ran down the stairs past the courtyard, having had to pull up his suit legs to keep from stepping on them as he stopped short at the fjord.

"Leo!" April called again. Leo grunted, looking back for a second, and backing up, too upset to realize ice was forming beneath his feet. When he did notice, he gasped and looked down, seeing the water freeze.

"Wait, please!" April said as she and Casey arrived on the stairs. Leo glanced back at them, and then with grim determination, ran across the fjord, not noticing as the ice continued to spread.

"Leo, stop!" April pleaded, then yelped as she slipped on the ice-covered fjord. Casey ran to her, steadying her as she stared after her brother.

"Leo…"

A few flakes of snow fluttered down as Casey surveyed the scene. "The fjord…" he said after a second. April looked at it herself. Ice was spreading rapidly across the entire body of water, trapping ships and not showing any signs of stopping.

From the courtyard, the guests and those who lived in New York looked up curiously. "Snow?" a few asked in confusion. It was summertime.

April, shivering as she held her arms to provide some sort of warmth, walked past them all, tears gathering in her eyes. Casey followed her. "Are you alright-?"

"No," she answered immediately.

Casey dodged a person. "Did you know?" he asked as he caught up to her.

April looked at him for a second, then sighed. "No."

"Look! It's snowing! It's snowing!" Lord Dregg exclaimed dramatically. "He must be stopped! You must go find him!" he screamed at his guard, who looked at him with wide eyes as the Lord grabbed his face.

"No!" April said, coming over.

Lord Dregg hid behind his guards, pulling them closer together as a more effective shield. "You! Is there sourcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?!"

"No, no! I'm completely ordinary!" April exclaimed.

Casey came up and put a hand on her shoulder. "That's right, she is!"

April looked at him.

"...In the best way."

"And my brother is not a monster!" April went on.

"He nearly killed me!" Lord Dregg exclaimed.

"You slipped on ice," Casey said calmly.

"His ice!"

"It was an accident. He was scared." April put her hands together nervously. "He didn't mean it. He didn't mean any of this."

Lord Dregg rolled his green eyes.

"Tonight was my fault. I pushed him." April sighed once. "And so, it's me who needs to go after him."

"What?" Casey demanded.

"Bring me my horse, plase!" April called to a guard, walking over.

"April, no!" Casey said, walking towards her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's too dangerous."

April scoffed lightly. "Leo is not dangerous. I'll bring him back, and I'll make this alright."

"I'm coming with you, then," Casey insisted.

"No," April said, holding his hand. "I need you here taking care of New York." She stepped into her shawl, offered by Honeycutt.

"On my honor," Casey said, bowing to her as she mounted her horse.

"I leave Prince Casey in charge," she announced to the courtyard.

Casey looked at them, then back at her. "Are you sure you can trust him? I don't want you getting hurt."

"He's my brother. He would never hurt me."

With that, she took off on her horse, determined to get her only living family back.

* * *

 _GUYS I'M REALLY SORRY THIS CHAP IS SO SHORT I NEEDED TO POST **SOMETHING**! *sigh* Plz review anyway. :/_

 _Shadow_


	7. Let It Go

_HELLO EVERYBODY :D_

* * *

Far, far away, on a mountain, if you were looking hard enough, you could see a green and blue spot walking up it. If you were to look closer, you'd see the king, Leonardo Hamato.

He stopped for a second, looking down. "The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen…" He grabbed his ungloved hand, walking again. "A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the king…"

He stopped again, standing at his full, quite short, height. "The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside… Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried…" he muttered as his wrapped his arms gently around himself.

He started walking again. "Don't let them in, don't let them see…" he repeated to himself, a chant he'd learned by heart over the years, "Be the good boy you'll always have to be… Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know…" A small smile crept on his face as he looked down at his gloved hand, then smirked a bit as he threw it away.

"Well, now they know!"

He made small bursts of ice come from his hands, smiling at the beauty. "Let it go… Let it go… Can't hold it back anymore." He made a quick Mikey snowman, giggling a bit. "Let it go, let it go…" Snow drifted in the sky, courtesy of him. "Turn away and slam the door!"

It fell with a quick wave of his arms.

"I don't care," he started, sending a burst of snow in one direction, "what they're going to say!" Another, in the other direction. He started walking again. "Let the storm rage on…

"The cold never bothered me, anyway."

He continued to walk, more confident now. "It's funny how some distance makes everything seems everything seems small… And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all!"

He came up to a gap. "It's time to see what I can do, to test my limits and break through!" His hands shoot forward, and a snow-covered staircase put itself in between the two parts of the mountain. "No right, no wrong, no rules for me!"

His foot touched the bottom stair, and the snow went away, revealing a beautiful ice. "I'm free!"

He started running up it, hands on the railing as the ice made itself known, turning into a beautiful flight of stairs. "Let it go, let it go! I am one with the wind and sky!"

As he arrived on the next part of the mountain, he made a burst of snow come from the ground. "Let it go, let it go! You'll never see me cry!"

He ran forward and stomped on the ground proudly, ice forming in the shape of a giant snowflake under his bare foot. "Here I stand, and here I'll stay!"

He looked around with a smile, planning out ideas for himself. "Let the storm rage on…"

He bit his bottom lip in excitement as he brought his arms up slowly. The snowflake rose, stable supports under it and walls starting to form.

"My power flurries through the air into the ground," he smiled, putting a green-blue tint into the snowflake base on the ground, then made another layer of ice cover it and spread to the walls, forming a beautiful ceiling. "My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!"

A chandelier formed on the ceiling. "And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!"

A concentrated frown formed on his face, and he immediately decided. "I'm never going back," he told himself, taking off the crown and throwing it across the room, "the past is in the past!"

His suit went to something more comfortable, a light blue shirt and a nice set of dark blue dress-ier pants (lol I don't know; if you have any ideas tell me plz).

"Let it go! Let it go, and I'll rise like the break of dawn! Let it go, let it go! That perfect boy is gone!" He started to walk toward the door that led to a pavillion he'd made. "Here I stand, in the light of day!"

He threw open the doors. "Let the storm rage on!" he called to the mountains.

"The cold never bothered me anyway…" he said with a smile, turning around and letting the doors shut behind him.

* * *

April, from far away, riding her horse, sighed, calling her brother's name again. "Leo! _Leo_!"

She continued her journey for hours, her only warmth her sleeveless dress and thin shawl. "Leo, it's me, April! Your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer! I'm sorry," she shivered, "it's all my fault."

She looked around, then at her horse, who was all the way up his legs in snow. "Of course, none of it would have happened if he had told me about it…" she muttered to herself, then frowned ruefully.

She gasped in surprise as snow fell off a tree onto her and her horse. She was thrown into the snow, shawl over her head as she shuttered. When she got the shawl off, she saw her horse running away.

"No, no, no!" she called, to no avail. She shivered, gathering her bearings. "O-Okay…" She tried to get a grip on the tree she was under to hoist herself up, only to get another load of snow dumped onto her. She groaned.

* * *

April panted as she lifted up her dress, walking miserably through the thick snow, the packed kind that was impossible to walk through, that went up to her thighs. "Snow. It had to be snow. H-He couldn't have tropic magic that covered the fjords with white sand and warm…"

As she wrapped her shawl around herself, she looked over at smoke coming out of a chimney.

"Fire!" she exclaimed happily, chuckling. She then yelped as she fell forward down the kill she stood on, her shawl getting caught in a tree branch as she landed in a (for some reason) still-flowing creek.

She kept her hands up out of the water to keep them from getting wet, as well, and slowly lifted herself out of the water. "Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold…" she repeated to herself as she walked towards the smoke.

* * *

 _Done! ;) Please review, and if you have a better idea for Leo's new outfit, plz tell me! :/_

 _Shadow_


	8. Wandering Murakami's Trading Post

_Hey guys. ;)_

* * *

April walked towards the smoke. By the time she got there, her dress was completely frozen and she had to hold her arms out a little to keep from getting frostbite. She walked to the stairs, having to make an effort to move her legs up the stairs. She banged on the sign above her.

"Wandering Murakami's Trading Post!" Snow fell off a smaller sign. "Ooh! And sauna!"

She opened the door and walked in, gasping as the wind pushed the door back closed.

"Kon'nichiwa," a voice said from the counter, and April turned towards it.

A big man stood there, black glasses on, showing that he was blind. He had on a white outfit and had gray hair, and a kind smile.

"Big summer blowout. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention." He held up a bottle.

April blinked. "Oh. Great. For now, how about boots? Winter boots… And dresses?"

Murakami continued to smile. "That would be in the winter department."

April looked over, and there was a lonely icepick, rope, a pair of boots, and a winter outfit.

"Oh." She slowly started to walk towards them, "So, I was just wondering. Has another person - the king, Leonardo, perhaps - passed through here?" She grabbed the outfit and boots, walking to the counter.

"The only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, dear," Murakami said after a second, chuckling lightly as April put the items on the counter.

The door opened, and a tall, lean figure in a snow-covered suit, including his face, where a purple mask was being tied around his head, obviously to have protected it. He panted, looking around with brick-red eyes. April studied him, looking at the weird shape on his back. Almost like a turtle shell…

"You and this _hito_ (person). Kon'nichiwa! Big summer blowout!"

The figure approached her, and April hummed nonchalantly and leaned on the counter. He muttered something into the mask covering his mouth, and April blinked at him. "Huh?"

He leaned in, and April leaned away a bit. "Behind you," it said.

April blinked again, then gasped in realization and moved out of the way of the counter. "Oh. Sorry."

The mysterious traveller grabbed a medium-sized pizza pie and put it on the counter, and went to the winter section.

"Quite a storm in July, yes?" Murakami asked the new arrival. "Where could it be coming from?"

The figure picked up a pickaxe and rope and went back towards the counter. "The North Mountain."

"North Mountain…" April repeated lightly to herself.

The figure put his stuff on the counter, and Murakami smiled, feeling each item with his thumb to know what it was and what the price was. "That will be 40," he finally told the traveller.

"40!? No, 10!" the traveller immediately retorted.

"Oh, no, that's not good. See, this is from the winter stock, where supply and demand have a big problem."

"You wanna talk about supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living."

April looked out at his sleigh, which had a ton of ice blocks on it. "Oh, that's a rough business to be in right now," she said idly, then recoiled as the figure looked at her disdainfully. "Ahem. That's unfortunate."

"Still 40," Murakami said, almost sadly. "But I will throw in a visit to Murakami's sauna!" He gestured to the door to his left, where you could see some people in a steaming sauna.

April waved as the figure sighed. "I've only got 10; help me out here."

Feeling for a second, Murakami grabbed the pizze. "Very well. 10 will get you this, and no more." He put the pizza closer to the traveller.

April snapped back into her mission, and tapped the traveller's covered arm. "Um, just tell me one thing. What was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem… magical?"

The traveller took off the mask covering his mouth, exposing pale green skin. "Yes!" he exclaimed in exasperation.

April blinked. She hadn't fully been expecting a human, with the kingdom she lived in, but a mutant turtle? Like Leo! That was cool!

(No, they will NOT be brothers in the end. Don't even ask xD)

"Now, please step back, while I deal with this _hanzai-sha_ (criminal)," the mutant commanded.

Murakami blinked, his face scrunching up, as he stood to his full height, which was much taller than either of the customers expected.

"What did you call me?"

Next thing the mutant knew, he was thrown out into the snow, empty-handed other than what he'd went in with. He sputtered as Chompy came up to him, eagerly smelling for the pizza. He looked at his friend with a frown.

"No, Chompy, I didn't get your pizza," Donnie said defeatedly. Chompy groaned. "But I did find us a place to sleep! And it's free." Donnie smiled, looking over at the small cave-like stable.

Chompy snorted.

* * *

April blinked as Murakami sat back down, not having expected that in the least.

"I am sorry about this violence," Murakami said, sitting back down. "I will add a plate of warm sushi, so we have good feelings." He held up a fresh plate of sushi. He set it down. "Just the outfit and the boots, yes?" he then asked.

April bit her lip. "Um…"

* * *

Donnie and Chompy sat in their temporary quarters, Donnie playing a lute.

"Aliens are better than mutants," he sang, bored and not too tired, "Chomps, don't you think that's true?

" _Yes, mutants will beat you and curse you and cheat you!_ " the purple-masked turtle impersonated his friend. " _Every one of them's bad, except you!_ "

"Ah, thanks! But people smell better than both of... us…" Donnie stuttered, chuckling. "Chomps, don't you think I'm right?

" _That's once again true, especially you._

"Ya got me, let's call it a night… _Goodnight_ … Don't let the frostbite… bite…" Donnie concluded the song with a smile, sliding his mask around his eyes to block the light out.

The door opened, and both turtles jumped. "Nice duet," April complimented.

Donnie sighed in relief. "It's just you. What do you want?" Even as he asked this, he immediately noticed that she'd changed into her winter outfit, which was a green dress with a blue cape, hat, and deep yellow gloves.

"I want you to take me up the North Mountain," April answered immediately.

Donnie looked at her warily, then shrugged. "Sorry. Don't take people places." He put his purple hat back over his eyes.

"Let me rephrase that."

Before Don could comment, a heavy bag was thrown on his plastron. He grunted and opened it. He blinked, taking out the rope and pickaxe.

"Take me to the North Mountain," April said, trying her best to be bold for the first time in her life, "please."

Chompy sniffed the bag, then whined as he discovered no food. Specifically pizza. Donnie looked at the princess warily still.

"Look, I know how to stop this winter," April tried.

Donnie groaned lightly, laying back again. "We leave at dawn. And you also forgot Chompy's pizza."

He yelped as a hot plate hit him, and surprisingly the pizza didn't fall off it.

"Sorry! Sorry. Um," April stood up straighter. "We leave now. Right now." She then strode out, and as soon as she was out of sight, she breathed heavily, never having been that bold to… anyone before.

Donnie watched her walk out the door, giving Chompy a slice of pizza and taking a bite himself.

* * *

 _So, that's done! I'mma work on a One-Shot now! Will definitely NSFW, which is something I've never really tried before. :) Wish me luck! :D Please review! BYE!_

 _Shadow_


	9. Wolves

_Hey guys. ;) I'm here!_

* * *

Donnie encouraged Chompy to continue running, him and April in the sled being pulled. April chuckled breathlessly.

"Hang on! We like to go fast!" Donnie warned with a smile on his face, showing off the gap in his front teeth, the one on his right missing.

April put her feet up on the dashboard of the sled. "I like fast!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Donnie exclaimed, putting his rein in one hand to use the other to push her feet off. "Get your feet down; this is fresh lacquer. What, were you raised in a barn?!" He spit on it, making April groan as some landed in her eye.

"A castle, actually," she muttered darkly as Donnie rubbed the spit in.

Donnie hummed, going back to driving. After about a minute, he looked at the woman he was transporting, her thick red hair and her beautiful blue eyes…

Blush tinted his face, and he coughed. "So, um, tell me, what made the king go all ice-crazy?"

April blinked, blush also tinting her cheeks. "Oh, well… It was all my fault. I got engaged, but then he freaked out, because I'd only met him, you know, that day. And he said he wouldn't bless the marriage, so-"

Donnie looked at her incredulously. "Wait. You got engaged to someone you just met that day?" he asked, wondering if the cold was getting to him.

"Yeah. So then I got mad, which made him get mad, and then he tried to walk away, and I grabbed his glove…"

"Hang on!" Donnie said, turning completely to face her. "You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met _that day_?!" he demanded, concerned and hard eyes looking into her innocent ones.

"Yes, pay attention. The thing is, he wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought 'maybe he has a thing about dirt'," April continued, unfazed.

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Donnie asked, and April looked at how full-on he was facing her, how he was surveying her face in concentration. She scooted to the further end of the sled, looking him over again.

"Yes, they did…" she said hesitantly as Donnie rolled his eyes at her. "Anyway, Casey it not a stranger."

"Oh? What's his last name?"

"...Of the Bronx."

"What's his favorite food?"

"Pizza."

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably Raph."

"Eye color?"

"Dreamy."

"Foot size?"

April blushed, hesitating for a quick second. "F-Foot size doesn't matter."

"Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?"

"EW!"

"And _eats it_?" Donnie smirked at her.

"Excuse me, sir, he is a prince!" April said sternly.

Their smirk-/glare-off ended as Donnie concentrated on the path again. "All men do it. Even humanoid mutants and aliens. If they… y'know, have nostrils."

April blew out of her nose, then looked back at him. "That doesn't matter. It's true love!"

"It doesn't sound like true love," Donnie fired back.

April scoffed. "Are you some kind of love expert?"

Donnie frowned in thought. "No. But, uh, I have friends who are."

"You have friends who are love experts? I'm not buying it," April said passively.

Donnie's head perked up. "Stop talking," he ordered gently.

"No, no, no. No, no. I'd like to meet these…"

"Shush, I mean it!" Donnie growled, covering her mouth with his large hand.

April growled, taking his hand off her mouth, trying to say something, only for Donnie to shush her again. He grabbed the lantern on the sled and stood up, shining it around.

He turned around, hearing something from the back. He leaned in a little, squinting to see what it was.

 _"Grrrr…"_

Donnie gasped as the wolves, obviously not humanoid, slowly, ever so slowly, approached the sled.

"Chompy, go!" Donnie ordered, getting back in the sled. "Go!"

Chompy immediately took off, running faster than before.

"What are they?" April asked quickly.

"Wolves."

"Wolves?!"

The said animals were quickly gaining, something Donnie noticed as he reached in the back for something.

"What do we do?" April asked in panic?"

"I got this!" Donnie said immediately, taking the stick he'd grabbed and putting it in the lantern, setting it on fire. "Just sit down. Don't fall out… and don't get eaten."

"But I wanna help!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust your judgement!" Donnie said, not looking at her.

"Excuse me?!"

Donnie kicked away a wolf that leapt at them. "Who marries a man she just met?!"

April grabbed Donnie's lute. "It's true love!" she roared, swinging it at him, making him duck and letting her hit her real target: the wolf jumping at them.

"Whoa," Donnie breathed, then yelped as another wolf grabbed him and pulled him from the sled, making him drop the fire stick (which Apirl caught) and grab a stray rope hanging from the sled.

"Don!" April called.

"It's Donnie! Ow! Oh!" the turtle groaned, kicking a wolf off his foot.

April set a pack in the sled on fire and threw it at the wolves. "Duck!"

Donnie screamed and ducked as the flaming pack came barrelling at him, hitting the wolves. Still, they persisted.

"You almost set me on fire!" Donnie accused as he climbed the rope to the sled.

"But I didn't!" April fired back immediately.

Chompy groaned, and the two passengers looked where they were running.

"Cliff!" Donnie yelled, eyes wide in panic.

"Get ready to jump, Chompy!" April commanded, only for Donnie to stuff something in her hands.

"You don't tell Chompy what to do! I do!"

April yelled as she was thrown onto Chompy's surprisingly rubbery yet spiky shell.

"Jump, Chompy!" Donnie commanded, cutting the rope that hooked Chompy to the sled.

Chompy jumped over the trench, successful. The sled also jumped a bit, Donnie still on it. The latter had to jump when the sled was as far as it could go, and he scrambled upwards from the cliff, sitting in the snow. The wolves growled and barked, then slowly walked away from their breakfast.

Donnie looked down as his sled crashed and set on fire. "But I just paid it off…" he whimpered. He leaned back in the snow, groaning.

April came over and looked at the sled. "Oh… I'll, um, replace your sled, and everything in it. And… I understand if you don't want to help me anymore." She slowly, sadly walked away from him.

* * *

 _Done! I hope you liked! Please review!_

 _Shadow_


	10. Mikey

Hey guys. ;)

* * *

Chompy nudged Donnie's arm, and the purple-clad turtle groaned. Donnie sighed. "Of course I don't want to help her anymore. In fact," he sat up, "this whole thing has ruined me from helping anyone ever again."

"Is this the way?" April asked herself from a few yards away.

" _She'll die on her own_ ," he said as Chompy.

"I can live with that."

"Here we go…" April muttered.

" _But you won't get the new sled if she's dead_ ," Donnie reminded himself.

"I think, actually, it's up."

"Sometimes I really don't like you," Donnie said to Chompy, who smiled. "Hold up!" Donnie called to April, who stopped, "we're coming!"

"Really? I mean, sure, I'll let you tag along," April said passively.

Donnie chuckled.

* * *

They travelled for days, going upwards towards the source of the storm that had happened what seemed to have just happened yesterday but in reality had been almost 2 weeks ago.

April paused for a second to catch her breath, and looked behind her. "New York…" she sighed, looking at the snow-blanketed kingdom.

Donnie came up behind her. "It's completely frozen…"

April sighed again. "But… it'll be fine, Leo will thaw it."

Donnie looked at her a bit dubiously. "Will he?"

"...Yeah. Now, come on. This way to the North Mountain?" She pointed in a random direction.

Donnie chuckled. "How about this way?" he asked, pointing her finger more upwards. April gasped as she saw the peak of the North Mountain peeking up past the clouds.

* * *

The trio continued upwards, Chompy often getting the spikes in his shell tangled in the icicle vines that hung from the trees. April and Donnie looked around in awe, Donnie running his hands through the vine/icicle things.

"I never knew Winter could be so beautiful…" April commented, looking around at the beautiful, white-dominant landscape she was in.

"Yeah, it really is beautiful, isn't it?" a new voice asked from somewhere. Donnie and April glanced at each other in conclusion.

"But it's so white," the voice continued as the searched for the source, "you know, how about a little color? I'm thinking maybe some crimson, chartreuse. How about yellow?"

A small figure walked up from behind them, a fact neither April nor Donnie realized.

"No, not yellow. Yellow and snow?" It shuddered. "No go." It walked up in between April and Donnie, and they both gasped and backed away.

In between the two, there was a short, maybe 3 feet tall, snow-turtle. He had a shell, plastron, stubby little legs connected to feet with three toes, even sticks for hands. He looked a lot like Leo and Donnie, for a mutant turtle snowman, and she immediately realized he was missing something. A mask, she realized.

"Am I right?" it asked with an innocent smile.

April screamed, her foot kicking out and accidentally knocking its head off. It landed in Donnie's oversized hands.

"Hi," it greeted.

"You're creepy," Donnie commented, although he was studying it with a quick eye. He threw the head back to April.

"I don't want it!"

"Whoa! Back to you!"

"Please don't drop me," the snowturtle requested gently.

"Come on, it's just a head," Donnie said to April, throwing it back to her.

The snowcreature's body was walking around in circles, looking for its head.

"Ew, ew, the body!" April gasped, throwing the head at it. It crashed into the ground on the body. It then stood up, the head upside down on its body.

"Wait, what am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?" it asked, squinting in confusion.

"Alright, wait one second," April sighed, walking to the snowcreature and turning its head the right way.

"Oh!" it exclaimed once it could see her the right way. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome," April smiled as it reinspected itself.

"Now I'm perfect!" it smiled back, throwing its arms out to express its happiness.

"Well…" April looked to the side, then smiled, going into her hat and taking out an orange piece of fabric she'd stolen from the tailor when he was making her dress for Coronation Day. She hadn't known why she'd taken it, but she was glad she had now.

Taking Donnie's mask off his face, earning a squawk of protest but nothing more, she made the eye holes and smiled. Giving Donnie's mask back, she put the orange mask on the snowcreature.

"Ah! I love it!" it yelled in happiness. "OK, let's start over. Hi, everyone. I'm Mikey. And I like warm hugs! And pizza!"

April frowned slightly, inspecting the snowturtle again. "Mikey?"

Mikey had his arms out, obviously waiting for an introduction.

"That's right! Mikey!" April exclaimed happily.

Mikey still had his hands out. "And you are…?" he asked, still smiling.

"Oh. Um, I'm April."

"And who's the funky-looking smelly turtle mutant?" Mikey whispered, not wanting to offend.

"That's Chompy," April told him, and Chompy bristled at being called smelly.

"Uh-huh. And who's the alien on all fours?" Mikey asked.

"...Chompy," April chuckled as Donnie looked at the short turtle, highly offended.

"Oh, the… OK, makes it easier for me," Mikey smiled, looking them both over again.

"Mikey," April said, and Mikey immediately turned to her. "Did Leo build you?"

"Yeah, why?"

Donnie curiously took Mikey's arm as April asked, "Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Fascinating…" Donnie muttered, inspecting the wooden arm.

"Do you think you could show us the way?"

"How does this work? OW!" Donnie exclaimed as the hand slapped him.

"Stop it, Chompy! I'm trying to focus here!" Mikey grabbed the arm back, then turned to April again. "Yeah, why?"

"I'll tell you why," Donnie said, prompting Mikey to turn to him, "we need Leonardo to bring back summer."

* * *

 _Done! :D Sorry it took a while; have more exams tomorrow, but then I'm free! (mostly xD) Plz review! :D I think I'm gonna start Hamato or Oroku? up again. ;) BYE!_

 _Shadow_


	11. Travelling and a Search Party

_Hey guys. Sorry for lateness on all my stories lately. I've been distracted. I'll try to stay on track more, though. :)_

* * *

"Summer?" Mikey asked Donnie, who nodded. "Oh, I don't know why, but I've just always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot!"

Donnie blinked. "Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat," he guessed.

"Nope!" Mikey exclaimed with a smile. "But sometimes I like to close my eyes, and imagine what it would be like when summer does come."

(Since he's imagining the entire thing, I'm just gonna let you watch that part on your own because if I post just the lyrics I'll get in trouble. Sorry. :/)

"So come on! Leonardo's this way!" Mikey smiled, pointing and going in that direction as April and Chompy followed him. "Let's go bring back summer!" he yelled excitedly.

"...Somebody's gotta tell him…" Donnie muttered, following behind them.

* * *

"No, no, you've got the bark facing down," Bradford, back at the village, told Xever, who was currently trying to stack wood. "The bark needs to be face-up!" He flipped a piece of wood upwards.

"Bark-down is drier!"

"Bark-up!"

As the two men fought over the wood, a young boy of about 7 snuck over and took some wood, bringing it to his father. "Papa!"

"Cloak? Does anyone need a cloak?" Casey asked people, going around with 2 guards.

"New York is indebted to you, Your Highness," a woman told him, taking a cloak.

He smiled at her, then announced, "The castle is open. There is soup and hot glogg in the great hall." He patted a guard's arm. "Here, pass these out."

"Prince Arnold!" Dregg called, stomping over with his arms around himself, too high and mighty to put on one of New York's probably cursed cloaks. "Are we expected to just sit here and freeze while you give away all of New York's tradable goods?!" he demanded, a sneer on his face.

"Princes April has given her orders," Casey said calmly, seemingly unfazed.

"And that's another thing!" Dregg cut in, throwing his fists down, "Has it dawned on you that your princess may be conspiring with a wicked Sorcerer to destroy us all!?"

"Do not question the princess," Casey said, anger slowly making its way to his features, "She left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect New York from treason."

"*stammers* Treason?" Dregg demanded, hand over his chest as it offended.

Before he could say anything else, though, they both heard a horse whinnying. Casey turned around saw April's horse coming towards the square, obviously riled up about something.

Casey went over, calming the horse down. "Easy, boy."

"That is Princess April's horse," someone observed.

"Then where is the princess?" someone asked.

Casey looked towards the mountain that could plainly be seen from where he stood.

"Princess Anna is in trouble," he announced to the town, "I need volunteers to go with me to find her!"

A guard of New York volunteered, and Dregg came over. "I volunteer my men, My Lord."

Then, quietly, so no one else would hear, he said to them, "Be prepared for anything. And should you encounter the queen, you are to put an end to this winter. Do you understand?"

He got 2 nods of confirmation.

* * *

April, Donnie, Chompy, and Mikey were obviously getting closer to Leo, if the ice spikes pointing at them were any indication.

"So, how exactly are you planning to stop this winter, again?" Donnie asked April.

"Oh, I am going to talk to my brother," April answered immediately, voice confident as ever.

" _That's_ your plan? My ice business is riding on you talking to your brother?"

"Yep," April answered, just as Donnie ran nose-first into a spike.

"So… you're not at all afraid of him?"

"Why would I be?" April asked him in a bit of confusion.

"Yeah. I bet he's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever," Mikey cut in, not noticing as a spike impaled him directly in the center of his plastron. He noticed and turned his head around to look at his new friends. "Oh, look at that. I've been impaled." He chuckled.

"Also, for reference," Donnie told the snow-turtle, "he's cold blooded and has ice powers. He's probably colder than all of us."

The group of travellers soon ended up on a peak of the mountain, with a very, very steep mountain wall next to them.

"What now?" April asked, looking at the wall.

"Mmm… It's too steep. I've only got one rope and you don't know how to climb mountains," Donnie said, going through his bagas Chompy's eyes stayed on April.

"Says who?" April asked, and Donnie looked up as Chompy nudged him.

"What are you doing?" he chuckled, looking up at April, who was about 5 feet off the ground on the mountain wall.

"I'm," she grunted, finding another handhold, "going to see my brother.

"You're gonna kill yourself," Donnie said, although he didn't seem that nervous. "I wouldn't put my foot there."

April grunted, hanging there for a second before finding another foothold. "You're distracting me."

"Or there," Donnie smirked. "How do you know Leonardo even wants to see you?"

"Alright, I'm just blocking you out because I gotta concentrate here," April informed him.

Donnie shook his head in amusement. "Y'know, most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone," he smiled.

"Nobody wants to be alone!" April retorted, finding another handhold. "Except maybe you."

"Hey, I'm not alone. I have friends, remember?" Donnie smirked at her.

"You mean the love experts?"

"Yes, the love experts." Donnie folded his arms.

April struggled, her leg going a bit further up than it could stretch. "Please tell me I'm almost there," she begged.

She hadn't even gained a foot of progress. "Does the air seem a bit thin to you up here?"

Donnie chuckled. "Hang on," he requested, walking over.

"Hey, Chompy?" Mikey asked from a few feet away. "I don't know if this solves the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you wanted to go!"

April looked over and laughed in triumph. "Ha-ha! Thank goodness. Catch!" she told Donnie as she let go of the cliff wall into Donnie's quick arms. "Ha, thanks," she smiled, patting his plastron, "That was like a crazy trust exercise."

They all came up to a tall flight of stairs leading directly to the castle that Leonardo had apparently built.

The large, six-story castle made completely out of ice.

Mikey chuckled, immediately starting to climb the stairs.

"Whoa," Donnie and April simultaneously breathed in awe.

"Now that's ice," Donnie sighed. "I might cry."

April didn't look at him. "Go ahead. I won't judge," she promised, going up the stairs.

Chompy immediately tried to follow, only to slip and fall back down. He whined, but Donnie helped him stand back up. "Easy, Chomps, I gotcha." He set his companion on his four legs and then pet him. "You stay here, buddy." He then proceeded to go up the flight of stairs, whistling. "Flawless…"

* * *

 _Finally done! :D Thanks for anyone who's still here and reading! Please review! BYE!_

 _Shadow_


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_Hey guys. I'm really sorry about the delay on my stories, but this story isn't really interesting me anymore. Does anyone want to adopt it? PM me or say in the reviews, please._

 _Rules:_

 _1\. You can't turn any part of this story into T-Cest_

 _2\. You can't make Leo and Donnie long-lost brothers_

 _3\. I'd appreciate if you used the characters I told you to for future characters, but it's not required_

 _**NEED** to finish the story. If you don't want to, tell me, so I can at least get someone else to try to._

 _5\. You must have at least one story on your FFNet profile, or AO3 or something like that, that is COMPLETED. Not orphaned, or discontinued, fully done with the plot completed._

 _6\. Please, have fun writing it! I don't want you to feel like you're required to finish it._

 _So, just PM me or put it in the reviews!_

 _EDIT: Got a taker! Thanks to Musiclover435!_


End file.
